request Rematch
by Eadwine63
Summary: A bet turns out to unleash desires no one ever saw coming.


**Author: Eadwine63**

**Pairing (fandom): Ichigo/Ishida (Bleach) **

**Rating: M for a rather graphic sex scene...**

**Disclaimer: I do definitely not own Bleach...**

**Summary: A bet turns out to unleash desires no one ever saw coming.**

**This was a request made by Cutegirly19 and seeing as it's been AGES since I wrote Bleach fanfiction, I apologise in advance for mis-characterisations and such xD But I hope you enjoy nonetheless, dear readers. *winks***

**One last point: I do realise others have gotten this same request. I hope you as a reader/author also realise that I didn't steal anyone's idea, but that the story's setup/plot was requested. **

* * *

Uryuu let out a rather loud gasp and grabbed hold of the pillow he was lying on. His back lifted from the bed slightly as he tried to hold back a little longer. His fingers hurt from clenching whatever they could reach – pillow, sheets, hair, shoulders. Ichigo looked at him with glazed eyes, turned mad by desire. He could feel power surge through him, born from the intensity of what they were doing. It was just sex, but it was one of the most intense and powerful things Ichigo had ever felt. He was close to losing it already. "Uryuu," he muttered as he leant down and kissed the other boy, holding on to the feel of his soft lips against his. The kiss tasted sweet – too sweet, Ichigo thought. His eyes snapped open and he found himself on his bed, his head resting on his hands. His heart was beating quickly and he mumbled a curse under his breath.

"Did you say something?" A slightly annoyed, but soft voice reached him and Ichigo turned his head to the side. When he took too long to answer – eventually replying with a rather intelligent 'huh' – the other boy rose one eyebrow, tapping the floor with one foot and a hand in his side in annoyance. "I asked if you said something."

"N-no," Ichigo replied and he felt the blood leave his face. Possibly, it just pooled somewhere else. Ichigo's eyes trailed over Uryuu's above-the-knee-length skirt, over his slender and well-trained legs. He let himself look at that dark blue outfit, the white apron. Ichigo had thought the blue would suit Uryuu better than a standard black. He didn't leave out the frills though. He looked so pretty – so feminine yet somehow still powerful and masculine. It wasn't just the outfit that brought out Uryuu's more feminine side, but it was more the way he stood there with one hand in his side. It was the way he looked almost comfortable in that outfit by now. "I was just thinking my room needs some more cleaning."

"I just did your damn laundry, Kurosaki. I'm not your maid." He sighed and pushed up his glasses. Ichigo thought in that moment, Uryuu looked almost frail. Almost. When had his feelings towards the other boy changed like this? He seemed to think about Uryuu much too often, in a way that didn't involves sneers, curses, or insults of any sort. He only mocked him now because it was what he was supposed to do. He only acted tough, while secretly he had the most vivid daydreams of fucking Uryuu's brains out.

"As a matter of fact, Ishida, you are." He grinned and sat up, further ignoring the rush of blood down to his lower regions. It would fade. Although, if Uryuu showed off that body of his in that skirt much longer, Ichigo didn't know how long he would last.

How did they get here again? Right. The bet.

* * *

_"So, you came after all." Ichigo kicked a rock at the sneer the other boy shot his way. He shrugged; better a sneer than an arrow, he figured. He stuffed his hands further into his pockets and let his eyes scan the other's outfit. Spotless as ever. He rolled his eyes._

_"Of course. I never give up a match like this."_

_"You're late. Basically, you have lost already, Kurosaki." Ichigo kicked the ground under his feet again, his eye twitching a little. _

_"Let's make this a little more interesting. The winner gets the other as a maid for an entire week. Uniform included." Uryuu raised an eyebrow, looking at Ichigo suspiciously. Well, that was his right. Ichigo was offering being his maid for a week. Uryuu couldn't lose this bet anymore._

_"Deal. Prepare yourself, Kurosaki."_

_"I'm always prepared, idiot."_

_Uryuu grinned and thus started the fight. Only this time, they didn't fight Hollow. No, they fought each other. Sparring, yet that little bit more. Ichigo gave it his all and so did Ishida. They couldn't risk the neighbourhood to flood with Hollow again, but their aura's made some appear during the battle. It made it a bit more tricky, but they kept going until one of them slammed into a tree harshly. Ichigo's hand curled around the fabric of Uryuu's jacket as he held him against the tree. He lifted his sword. Uryuu flinched._

_"I think this means I won," Ichigo cooed, a victorious grin on his lips as the other boy cast his eyes down in admitted shame._

_"I could still beat you," Uryuu tried, but Ichigo only tightened his grip a little more and Uryuu groaned, gritted his teeth as Ichigo's blade almost left a streak of blood on his neck. Ichigo, however, was just careful enough not to let his sword cut the pale skin. Something in him decided it would be better not to break that fragile part of Uryuu._

_"Face it, Ishida. You lost – swallow your goddamn pride. Tomorrow, you'll be wearing a prettier uniform than this one." Ichigo grinned, curious how Ishida would look in frills and a white apron. He couldn't resist the image forming in his head. It made him chuckle. It was a comical sight, after all._

* * *

Only, it turned out not to be a comical sight at all. At least not to Ichigo. The first moment, he naturally laughed at Ishida. One is supposed to laugh at such a moment, right? But as Uryuu obediently fulfilled his part of their silly bet, Ichigo started to see things differently. Uryuu would reach up to dust off the shelves and his skirt would raise that little bit. He would bend over carelessly – not being used to a skirt – and Ichigo would have to look away and try to will away the blush on his cheeks.

Uryuu didn't take any notion of Ichigo's changing views of his newfound maid. He simply swallowed his pride and did as asked – or at least he tried his hardest to swallow his pride. He was annoyed at how much Ichigo let him do. He hated to do all these little chores that probably weren't even necessary. Making Ichigo's homework was actually the easiest part – despite trying to make it look like it was Ichigo who had done it, and not Uryuu. The week was almost over and Uryuu was glad for it. Although, he mused, it seemed like the two boys had grown a tad closer.

"Hey," Ichigo spoke up again, "could you do the laundry today?" The question was just what it was – a question. It wasn't an order, nor a taunt. It felt like just a simple question one would ask his brother or sister. Uryuu simply nodded, which made Ichigo smile a little.

"I like how obedient you are," he admitted. It wasn't a joke or a sneer or a way to annoy the other boy. It was just a statement. "I mean … you're so different this way. Without the pride and the … cape."

"I made that cape myself, Ichigo, and I'm proud of it." Ichigo laughed a little, then realised he had been called by his first name. When he looked at his new maid, Uryuu seemed to notice the same thing and even blushed. The faint colour on his cheeks catapulted Ichigo back into his daydream.

Uryuu's blush was adorable. It made him want to devour those pink lips right then and there. Ichigo's dreams and fantasies crawled up on him when he least expected it – and he had learned not to be bothered too much by it in the short span of a week. He figured it was just a phase any teenage boy could go through. Even if said boy were straight. But Ichigo figured it wouldn't be too bad if he turned out not to be, in fact, straight.

If he could have a boy like Uryuu in his arms, that is.

"Still," he said quietly, "I like that we're not fighting each other anymore lately. Just … swallowing our pride." Ichigo liked admitting to swallowing his pride around as much as Uryuu did. Neither liked showing this side of weakness and yet it wasn't so much a sign of weakness anymore. It was more a beginning of strength through camaraderie. But Ichigo didn't dwell too much on it and added with a small chuckle: "Although I think this uniform suits you much better."

Uryuu rolled his eyes, but turned away at the same time, as he felt his cheeks heat up a bit. He didn't like showing that blush to Ichigo. It made him seem weak, frail. Too much like a girl. He might be wearing a skirt these days, but he wasn't a girl. No, beneath it all he was very much a man. And a man with pride on top of that. Yet, Ichigo was right; they were swallowing their pride and despite appearances, Uryuu actually came to like the other young man quite a bit. He started to grow fonder of Ichigo as the days passed and he got to know him in his daily life.

Ichigo was a normal teenager, quite like Uryuu wanted to be. He had his friends, his arguments, his school work. He had angry fits, embarrassing moments of a boy turning adult, lazy days, active nights. Things like that. Uryuu liked the break in his duties. He realised he had spent too much time fighting and growing up. He had forgotten how to live the life of a normal boy. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad to combine those two factors.

"You're not blushing, are you?" The question only made Uryuu blush more.

"Of course not." But he was and they both knew it so well. Uryuu clenched his apron between his fingers out of embarrassment.

"I dreamt of you," Ichigo stated, causing Uryuu's eyes to widen considerably. He thought they would pop out of his head soon. "Like this, in that skirt." Why was he listening to this? Actually, why was Ichigo telling him these things?

As he was thinking over these ridiculous statements, Uryuu didn't notice his friend had stood up and walked over to him. He didn't know he was right behind him, until he felt a hand on his shoulder. Uryuu turned around, face crimson stained and eyes lowered behind his spectacles.

"Why are you telling me these ridiculous and inappropriate things?"

"Because they're true. You're … damn attractive like this."

"I highly doubt that."

"You're blushing."

Uryuu continued blushing, given no chance for the crimson to ebb away. No, he only felt himself grow hotter as Ichigo grinned at him. He was suddenly painfully aware of Ichigo's hand on his arm. He wondered how it would feel on his bare skin – and then stopped thinking completely as Ichigo almost subconsciously leant in and brushed his lips against Uryuu's. Neither said a word after the quick and chaste brush, but at the same time both boys notices that neither had protested. Neither had pulled back. And it surprised them both.

It surprised Uryuu that he hadn't pulled back himself more than it had been strange for the other to lean in. It took Ichigo by surprise that he had indicated such an action at the same time. But he was more than glad Uryuu didn't speak up right now. The corners of his lips twitched and lifted into a barely noticeable smile.

"Did you just kiss me?" Uryuu spoke rather intelligently for his nature. He swallowed – and it hurt. His throat was dry and his lips felt chapped and rough. He wondered if Ichigo's were softer. He hadn't really gotten the chance to feel that.

"You're just so freaking tempting in that skirt and those frills and … well, bending over every five minutes."

Ichigo started to ramble a little and Uryuu blinked, lifted a hand to silence the other and a moment later, he was the one to lean in and kiss Ichigo. This time, the kiss was demanding, exciting. Dangerous almost. It deepened instantly as Uryuu pushed Ichigo back towards his bed. He hadn't the faintest idea what made him to do this – besides the fact that it was sudden desire fuelling it.

Ichigo's hands only made it worse. They travelled over his arms, to his neck, to his hair. They tugged, pulled, caressed. Uryuu couldn't believe they were really doing this, but fact was they were and there was not a hair on his head that considered stopping now. It was like he had grown towards this moment the last week.

They tumbled unto the bed, made it creak and laughed at the almost naughty sound to accompany their actions. Neither said a word about what drove them, what made them do this. Neither said much, but let their lips travel along exposed skin and their hands along clothed parts that soon were to be exposed. Uryuu wanted to touch more, to feel more. He wanted to discover and devour.

Ichigo needed that dress off Uryuu now. He needed to see him, stave his dreams to the reality underneath Uryuu's clothing. God, how often had he not fantasised about this? He wasn't sure if this was another product of his imagination, or if it was in fact happening. He wanted to tear that frilly dress from Uryuu's body and see the curves of his slender frame beneath. He wanted to savour the look of frailty that came with exposure. He needed to feel Uryuu around him, on top of him, writhing beneath him. He needed his fantasies to be lived out.

Their hands fumbled with their shirts, fingernails scraping over defined chests. Soon, the fabric was discarded to the carpeted floor and they reclined against the pillow on Ichigo's bed. Their lips scarcely parted and yet they devoured each other's taste. Ironically, Uryuu thought Ichigo didn't taste like strawberries at all, but rather like the cream on top of them. He smirked against kiss-bruised lips. Before he could say anything, though, Ichigo had pulled him closer and murmured the first words since their kiss: "Shut up and kiss me."

Uryuu did as told, once again, without complaint. He was straddling Ichigo, could feel his hips move beneath his own. He could feel Ichigo getting more and more aroused, as he was. It felt good, to be honest. It felt wonderful. Ichigo's fingers shakily ran up Uryuu's bare thighs, invoking a shiver. He tried to undo the button and zip on Uryuu's skirt, stopping for a moment at the waistband as if to ask for permission. Uryuu granted it by moving his own hands to Ichigo's sweatpants. He tugged, made the little cord come loose and slipped his hand inside. He had never done this to anybody but himself. But that was more than enough.

"Ah, fuck," Ichigo grunted and threw his head back, abandoned the task of getting rid of the skirt and instead just took pleasure in what his friend was doing to him. He was good. This wasn't nearly as good as anything he had done to himself. His own hands never felt that good.

"Who's being submissive now, Kurosaki?" Uryuu smirked as he cupped Ichigo's growing arousal, but got a response he never expected.

"Ichigo. Call me Ichigo." No sneer, no defence. Just the request to be called by his first name. When Uryuu nodded, Ichigo smiled. Uryuu was so taken aback by that smile that his fingers stopped moving. "Don't stop." He nodded again and slid his fingers in Ichigo's underwear, making him gasp and squirm under his touch.

"Does it feel nice, Ichigo?" He let the name pass through his lips as if experimentally. It was more a question to use his name, than to really find out if he was doing well. He could see and feel that he was doing well. He liked the feeling of Ichigo's flesh against his hand – hot and hard. He would never have expected to like it this much. He had never tried before. Ichigo merely moaned and whispered Uryuu's name more lovingly than Uryuu had ever heard it.

What was this?

"Uryuu."

He pulled his hand back and scrutinised the other, narrowed his eyes. His glasses slid down his nose and before he could push them back up, Ichigo's hand had come up and taken them off.

"What are you doing?"

"Taking off your glasses."

"I meant … what … what are we doing? What is this?"

"Does it matter? It feels good, Uryuu. I … couldn't stop thinking about it." And Uryuu nodded.

"I can't see what I'm doing without glasses," he stated to Ichigo's surprise. This evening was all about surprises and unexpected answers. Unexpected emotions and desires that were now set free without too much questions attached.

"Then relax and let me do the work." A moment later, Ichigo had Uryuu on his back, looking a bit helpless. He liked how it looked. Just like in his dreams. His hair was sprawled on the pillow, his eyes slightly unfocused, but he could see enough to keep hold of Ichigo's gaze.

"Give me my glasses, Ichigo."

Just another smirk. He hated not being able to see well. He hated to feel helpless, but he had to admit that when Ichigo's hands crawled over the bare skin of his thighs again, he didn't mind that much anymore. He felt dependent on the other boy, but he felt safe enough in his hands as well. He simply didn't mind doing this. No, he liked it.

Uryuu liked what Ichigo did to him. He liked it when deft fingers tugged at his underwear. He liked it when his skirt was thrown to the side and Ichigo's eyes raked over his body. He couldn't see the intensity with which Ichigo looked at him, but he could hear it in his next words.

"You have such a … gorgeous body," Ichigo uttered almost breathlessly. "I can't get that I didn't do this sooner."

And Uryuu laughed. He pulled Ichigo on top of him, slid his hands down to his trousers and pushed them down a bit. "I can't either," he admitted. Their lips crashed together and their hips moved experimentally. Ichigo rolled his hips against Uryuu's, making him moan the softest moan. He could feel Uryuu's nails on his back, scratching that little bit.

"God, I want to fuck you." Uryuu knew this. He knew full well where this was heading – and he welcomed it. He wanted it. He needed the release, the hidden desire inside both of them. He wanted it so badly and he didn't even know why. He couldn't understand this little enigma, but he found that he didn't need to understand this. It was just something he wanted to let happen.

"Then fuck me," he whispered and licked his lips. "Fuck me, Ichigo." Ichigo moaned as Uryuu pushed up his hips against him. He shifted and took off his sweatpants and underwear, kicking it to the other side of the room carelessly and earning a roll of Uryuu's eyes.

"What? You really expect me to be tidy right now?" Uryuu smirked and shook his head. He only wanted to feel more of that heat starting to coil inside him. He only wanted more of Ichigo's burning touches and cooling kisses on his skin. He wanted his body to be relieved of the almost aching arousal.

"It's just typical of you, Ichigo." Ichigo had to admit he liked the way his name rolled over Uryuu's lips, even if it was to comment on how disorderly he behaved. He nuzzled Uryuu's neck, pressed open-mouthed kisses to the slightly salty skin and hummed his approval.

"Say my name again," Ichigo asked quietly. "Say it, Uryuu."

And Uryuu obliged, whispering his name, crying it out when their hips clashed and rubbed together almost incessantly. He muttered Ichigo's name, spoke each syllable until the sounds merged into unintelligible moans of pleasure and want and frustration.

Ichigo's lips touched Uryuu's moist ones, then the skin in the nape of his neck. A skilful tongue twirled around a nipple and Uryuu squirmed beneath the other boy. He enjoyed every touch, but this was getting too much already. He felt so painfully aroused already. It was almost a relief when Ichigo's fingers trailed down and pushed their way into him. Almost because – despite the obvious notion that soon he was going to get relief – the touch was slow, gentle and teasing.

Uryuu's soft moans spurred Ichigo on, tempted him to keep control over himself for a little bit longer, just to tease his newfound lover. Just to see him squirm at his hands, to take over all the control Uryuu might once have felt over him. He wanted him to submit, to give himself to Ichigo just like that. Because it was pleasurable. And Ichigo could see so clearly they both wanted this – Uryuu had already given in so easily.

"You're gorgeous," he muttered against Uryuu's trembling stomach. His lips left open-mouthed kisses, enticing and tickling. Uryuu's fingers laced with Ichigo's hair, tugged silently and then a stifled moan escaped him as Ichigo's lips wrapped around Uryuu's arousal.

Ichigo had never done anything like that. Granted, he'd felt attracted to boys a few times, but had never thought about sleeping with one. But at the same time he hadn't often thought of sleeping with girls either. He guessed it was the same, equally pleasurable. But maybe, he admitted to himself, this was better. Uryuu's body trembled in pleasure, his thighs quivering as he spread them a bit more to give Ichigo more room between them. He invited him so eagerly and Ichigo couldn't wait to experience how it felt to be inside him.

One hand pleasured Uryuu's entrance while the other held his erection steady. He whimpered as plump lips slid over heated, hard skin. "I-ichigo," he muttered, voice hoarse with desire, "take me. Fuck me. You're taking too much time." It sounded more like a whine, but when Ichigo looked up, he couldn't deny Uryuu anything. The sight was too much to bear; Uryuu was biting the back of his hand, a blush decorating his cheeks. He looked so … fragile. And yet so goddamn sexy.

Ichigo nodded, smiled even. He pulled his hands back and supported himself on them, before he felt Uryuu's hands on him, trying to guide him. "Wait," Ichigo spoke up quickly, "we should do this safely." Uryuu's eyes suddenly widened a bit, before he smiled and nodded. As if the notion of safe sex had eluded him completely. Ichigo reached over and got a lubricated condom from the drawer in his bedside table. He was suddenly very glad he'd kept a few, for emergency cases just like this one. Better to be safe than sorry, even if you're sleeping with a guy.

Uryuu took the condom from his hands and tore the package, took out the rubber and deftly rolled it out over Ichigo's erection. Ichigo bit his lip when those long, thin fingers stroked him for a minute. "Come, Ichigo." Uryuu reclined on the mattress again, pulling the other boy with him. Hands groped for a moment, guided each other and when Ichigo pushed himself into his lover, Uryuu gasped loudly.

Ichigo looked up, worry shining in his eyes. "Are you okay?"

Uryuu nodded, but Ichigo didn't trust him, nor did he believe him at that moment. "I'll be fine." Ichigo laced their fingers together and slowly, shallowly thrust into him. Carefully, because he didn't want to hurt the other boy. For once, he realised he didn't want to hurt him or fight him or beat the shit out of him. No, he wanted to be a gentle and passionate lover to Uryuu. He wanted it steamy and hot, but maybe he should save that for next time. Now, he simply wanted this to be good, because it was obvious that Uryuu was as much used to having sex with a man as Ichigo was.

And so Ichigo made love to him. He was slow, much to Uryuu's frustration. It hurt. For a few moments, a few minutes, Uryuu felt as if he was being torn apart. He felt his insides burn, yet he didn't quite know if it was with desire or pain. Maybe it was simply a mixture of both. After all, he was used to pain by now. But this was a different kind of pain entirely – one he came to like quite a bit when Ichigo ended up buried inside him completely.

Uryuu felt like he was being completed – filled up so entirely. He felt amazingly hot. Ichigo groaned on top of him and he loved it. "You're so tight. Fuck. Uryuu." He loved the way he moaned his name and he decided then and there that he'd treasure this moment and do everything in his power not to keep it at this one time. No, he was sure he wanted more.

When Ichigo moved back out of him, Uryuu gasped and let his moans run freely. A few thrusts were all it took for him to move his hips to meet Ichigo's. Their bodies moved in synchronised beauty and it all felt so good. So this was how it felt to have sex. It was painful, but so damn pleasurable. This was why people did it over and over. Just for fun. This was what they talked about.

"I'm … close," Ichigo muttered, a questioning glance directed at Uryuu, who blushed a deep red by now. Ichigo leant in again, pressing their lips together.

"Touch me. Just a little – ah – more." Ichigo shifted his weight, tried to find a good pace again and let his fingers wrap around Uryuu's length, caressing him in time with his thrusts. He sped up a bit, pounding into his lover again and again, until the heat became almost unbearable. It was like fired consumed him from the inside out. His thrusts became more erratic, deeper and harsher. Uryuu never complained, only moaned his consent. It wasn't smooth and perfect, but it was good. It was bliss.

Uryuu's climax overtook him so quickly, he couldn't suppress a small cry of Ichigo's name. He came quickly, hotly, his semen covering Ichigo's fingers, who shivered at the feeling. Feeling Uryuu contract around his arousal, Ichigo couldn't keep holding on either and fell over the edge, moving his hand to his length and pinching the condom so it wouldn't let anything spill. It took a great bit of strength to do that simple action, because all he wanted was to stay buried deep inside his lover and cherish the tight heat. God, so good.

Uryuu muttered a sigh when Ichigo pulled out, tied a knot in the condom and slumped next to him. They shifted, rolled practically on top of each other again since the bed didn't leave them much space. "Fuck," Ichigo simply stated, earning a chuckle from his friend. Lover? He had thought of him as a lover while they were … having sex. Fucking suddenly sounded too crude. Making love sounded too … pompous and too confident about what had happened.

"Indeed. Although I don't like the word 'fuck'," Uryuu replied and stretched a bit, experimentally. He groaned.

"Did I hurt you?" Uryuu bit his lip and nodded.

"Just a little. What did you expect? It's not your fault, Ichigo." He smiled when Ichigo looked at him with worry and guilt in his eyes. He wasn't used to seeing the other boy like that – so caring.

"I'm sorry. I should have been more careful."

Uryuu shook his head. "Don't worry. You were very good."

"So were you."

"So … we can do it again, sometime?" Uryuu blushed at his own words. Yes, he wanted to sleep with Ichigo again. He wanted … to discover more of this caring and gentle, though passionate, boy. He wanted to discover the other side to him, besides the proud and arrogant Shinigami he had gotten to know. He wanted to know the caring young man. Not the Shinigami. His father would kill them both if he found out.

But his father wasn't here now.

"I think … I might …" Uryuu stopped. He couldn't be saying this. There was no logic, no reason to the words his mind wanted to let him speak. Ichigo turned towards him a little more, wrapped his arm around his waist and pressed a kiss to Uryuu's cheek.

"What?" he whispered and made Uryuu shiver a bit.

"I might like you," Uryuu simply said. No, he wouldn't confess his love. It was far too early for something like that. And they were far too young. But he might confess that he liked the other boy. That he even liked the Shinigami in him. It didn't matter. They would fight for the same side and be comrades. They could be friends – despite Uryuu's earlier assumptions – so why couldn't they be lovers?

"I might like you too," Ichigo said without restraint or hesitation, only a chuckle gracing his lips before a kiss captured Uryuu's already bruised lips. He could get used to this.


End file.
